Day not planned
by Pumpkinjuice01
Summary: W Juliet Mako and Ito go out for some fun but being themselves and keeping a secret dont always go together. written b4 book 6 came out


_**Quick info:**_

**Manga**: W Juliet _by Enura  
_**Rating**: PG- _for mild romantic scenes and humour  
_**Category:**Romance/comedy  
**Summary:** Could some fun time at the mall for our gender-bending due be trouble for Makoto? Yes it could be when Ito's observant, lecherous cousin comes into play. Could he figure out Makoto's little secret, or will Ito be able to save her 'friend' again?

I first wrote this for a fan fiction contest. I realise that it might one of the only W Juliet fanfics on this site, but I'll take care of that soon, please review! I love to hear how im doing! Any tips are really appricated and if you like the manga then please say so on the review and if you want any more W Julliet fanfics I do plan to write some! It's only a one shot but ya, that's why it's kind of a long chapter but it's only one chapter.

A Day Not Planned

"Oh come on! Please Ito?" Makoto begged. "Just this once!"

"No! You can do it!" Ito argued.

"You know very well that a girl can't change in the boy's change room!"

"I'm the girl here!"

"But they don't know that!" He pushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes. "Please! I need some new clothes that aren't girl's and you're my size!"

"Oh! Why can't you go change in the girl's change room?"

"You know how uncomfortable that'd be!"

Ito threw her arms in the air, knowing how easily she always gave into him. "Oh! Fine! I'll do it!" she grabbed his shirt and jeans and marched to the male dressing room. She was always mistaken as a boy, so it wouldn't be to odd, walking in there and no one saying anything. She knew this from experience, whenever she had to get her younger brother out of the change room at the store no one ever paid any attention to the young, tall, short haired child walking around, not knowing he was a she!

She walked into a free dressing room and made sure to lock the door behind her. As she had walked down the hallway of the change room she had noticed that several of the boys were changing with their door wide open, or were standing in the hall half naked talking to some of their friends. Although it didn't bother her at all that they were doing this she made sure to double check that she had locked her own door tight before stripping down and trying on his jeans.

Makoto stood outside, looking around the men's ware. He was dieing to take off his dress and change into pants right there in the middle of the department store. He slowly turned from the temptation of the pants and strolled to the shirts; surely reading the sorry-excuses for slogans written on them would cheer him right up!

"This one's perfect for Ito!" he said as he snatched up a dark red t-shirt with the word's _acting's my specialty _stitched in black across the chest.

"Hey baby!" A deep voice said behind him. Makoto turned around scared to see Toki or one of Tsugami's underlings behind him, but instead there was a boy he didn't know at all. He was tall and looked a bit older them himself. He had short dark hair and eyes to match.

"Oh…" Makoto said, trying to be embarrassed. "I thought you were someone else." recalling how much the stranger sounded like Ito.

He stepped to his right, but this guy locked him between himself and the shirt table. "Where're you going?"

Makoto wasn't sure how to react. If he used his normal voice then this guy would back off, but then another person would know his secret.

Ito looked at herself in the mirror, the blue blouse and denim jeans Makoto wanted fit very well on her meaning they'd fit Makoto to. She sighed, knowing how jealous she was of his feminine beauty. She walked out of the change room to find Makoto. Glancing a few looks at the guys standing out in the hallway of the change room chatting, some flexing their muscles other's just killing time. She smiled to herself, thinking none of them were as cute as her Makoto. As she reached the edge of the stalls a few boys-who had decided to go streaking in the middle of the mall-came charging past her, almost knocking her off her feet. However, she couldn't complain about the site, definitely something Makoto would enjoy hearing about later.

She walked out and glanced around.

"Urgh! Where is he? I'm doing him the favour and he can't even stand here waiting?"

She scanned the perimeter, not finding him she began to walk about. She decided to go to her left; knowing he'd probably gotten distracted by a cool T-shirt.

She saw the stranger and noticed the hem of Makoto's dress through his legs. She knew he and his girlish looks had gotten him into trouble again. She walked over to the guy standing over him. Tapped his shoulder, and then gave him a good foot-in-the-face wake up call.

Makoto ran to Ito. "See! I told you I had a boyfriend! Now lay off creep!" he shouted, standing behind Ito for protection.

The stranger looked up at Ito and froze, as did she. With his hand over his bruised cheek he asked, "Boyfriend? So…Ito, you're a boy now, huh?"

Makoto raised his hand to his forehead, _what did I do? _He thought. _Poor Ito!_

"Oh...Um…Ure-Ureshiii…What are you doing here?" she asked, stuttering over her words, something she never did.

"I came to visit my folks and cousins. Why did that chick just call you her boyfriend?"

"Oh um…"she searched her head trying to find an answer. "You see, its this game that we play and you know how much I look like a boy and…would you excuse us?" she started towards the male change room but not before grabbing Makoto.

She locked the door behind her and automatically began an interrogation on Makoto. "I leave you alone for one second. One second and what do you do? You go and get yourself picked up by-by-_him!_"

He wasn't going to let her get the best of him. "Hey! Who says I wanted to be picked up? Did you happen to notice how he was practically on top of me? Or hear any of those cheesy lines he said to me?"

"Oh shut up and turn around!" she snapped.

"Why?"

"Because!" with that said she turned around and began to unbutton her shirt, he got the hint and turned to the corner. She shot his shirt at his back ant then took off the jeans. She had just put on her own pants and was holding her own shirt when there was a knock at the door. Not really thinking she opened the door wide.

A young, teenage boy who worked at the department store was on the other side of the door. "Only one person in a room at a time…"he looked her up and down. "Hey! Are you a girl?"

She slammed the door, claiming the girl's room was crowded. She threw her shirt on and then leaned against the wall facing the corner. She didn't know what do now.

Makoto didn't know what do now either, however he did know two things. He wanted desperately to know who that boy was but-more then that- he wanted to help Ito cheer up. He turned around and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

She laughed and turned to face him. "It's not your fault my cousin showed up and started hitting on you." She hugged him, and then broke away from him to pick up his cloths.

Knowing who the boy was, he felt it appropriate to tell a few jokes to lighten the mood. "Do those pick up lines sound _that_ bad?" he asked taking her hand and going to the door.

She smiled and assured him to never use those lines again. When the door was opened they both noticed a whole crowd gathered around, all were waiting for them to come out. The crowd consisted of several security guards, the boy from before who worked there, two other workers and a good number of boys who had been in the change room at that very moment.

Although both Ito and Makoto could take them all on, they didn't need to. The streaking-party had finished their little run-around the mall and were now returning to change back into clothing and dashed right over the crowd in front of the door, knocking them all down. Makoto took this as an opportunity to grab Ito and escape.

They stood in line for the cash trying to catch their breath. They had both run across the whole department store trying to get away. They seemed to have succeeded in doing so however they stilled glanced behind them every so often just to make sure no one was trailing them. Makoto hastily paid for his cloths and began to lead Ito out to the mall when they saw Ureshiii waiting for them at the exit.

"Yo, Ito! What's up?" he said holding his arms wide open for a hug. She walked to him and he dropped his arms over her. "So…You have a girlfriend now?"

She instantly blushed and turned away. "No! I told you…"

"It's okay, I don't care if you're gay, your dad might mind though: after all you're his only girl!"

"I'm not gay!" she protested. "I have a boyfriend." but he didn't seem to listen.

Her cousin put his arm around both her and Makoto's shoulder, leading them outside. "So, where you two going?" He asked as they left the mall and entered the crowded streets. Makoto replied, saying they were heading to his apartment. Much to Ito's annoyance, Ureshii decided to come along.

They all climbed the three flights of stairs to his apartment in silence, when they entered, Makoto decided to play hostess to his guests. He let them stay in the living area as he went to boil up some water for some tea. When he went to ask them what type they preferred he couldn't find Ureshii.

"Hey," he asked, sitting down next to Ito, "Where'd your cousin go?" She pointed to the washroom, "I see, so…not the best day we had planned, huh?"

She agreed, saying, "It would have been better if you did as I asked and went to the mall as a boy!"

"You know how that'd be if someone from school saw us. They'd never leave you alone!" he reminded her, knowing now her cousin would be the one not leaving her alone.

She stood up, saying she wanted to go home but he wouldn't hear of it. "Wait, no!" he had really wanted to spend today with her. "I got you something, wait here!" he rushed to the front door and came back quickly. He held open the red acting shirt he'd bought for her.

"I didn't know you got that!" she said, smiling for the first time in the whole hour.

He leaned in, close to her face and whispered in his normal voice, "I knew you'd like it, it should fit. This was going to be my thank you gift for helping me with everything." He kissed her on the lips before asking her to try it on. When she went to his room he went into the kitchen and turned on the radio. He began to dance to the songs as he began to make dinner for them.

The song ended and the eccentric DJ came on. "And that was Bana with Shell. Man, they're good! Next we have an American band Areosmith with _dude looks like a lady."_

Makoto, forgetting he was not –as he usually was- alone in his apartment, began to dance like a wild animal. An animal that would be part: monkey, cheetah, rabbit and panther. An animal that should never be aloud in an apartment because of it's behaviour.

He began dancing to the chorus with a broom when the music came to an abrupt stop. He turned to see Ureshii standing next to the stereo, his finger down on the off button.

He winked at Makoto saying. "I was right, you aren't a lady."

Ito checked herself once more in the mirror, still surprised that Makoto would get her a gift. She then stepped out of his room and smelt the water burning. She figured Makoto had forgotten about it and had left it there to burn. When she came into the living area, which lead to the kitchen, she found Ureshii chasing Makoto around the apartment saying:

"Come on! If you're a guy you can take off your shirt!"

"Who said I'm a guy?"

"You just did!"

"That was a song! Oh…." he moaned as he realized Ureshii had ran him into a corner. He turned around, holding the wooden spoon high. "Okay! I'm not afraid to use this!"

"Great!" he said, "I'm not afraid to get hit!" he stood tall, beckoning Makoto to swing.

Ito had had enough, she ran to her cousin, threw her arms over him and then tossed him to the floor. Makoto still had his arm up in the air but Ito brought it down with a crash. Gripping their hands in her's she demanded her instructions. "Okay! We are going to sit at the table and talk things out and try NOT to kill each other!" she tightened her grip on them, "got it?"

Ureshii whipped his arm from her, saying "Shesh! Your one to talk! You're the one killing us!" he rubbed his hand a few times, checking to make sure it wasn't broken.

Makoto stood, walked to the table and took off his blonde wig. He turned them and said in his normal voice, "Ito, come on! We may as well tell him EVERYTHING before he gets the wrong idea!"

Both of them sat down while Ito saw to the tea, Makoto decided to open up the conversation. "Okay, my name's Makoto Narita, and I want to be a male actor."

"Well, I new you were a guy and you were interested in acting. All you had to do was look in your washroom! Only acting magazines are in there, and with the exception of loads of cosmetics there was nothing in there that would be found in a girl's washroom. I mean no pads, no zit cream nothing!"

Makoto stood up quickly, "You went through my stuff? Where do you get off doing that?"

Ito put down three cups of tea, and calmly explained that her cousin was at collage, training to become a detective. "He does this type of thing all the time."

Makoto became fear-stricken, "Wait, you're a detective? Did my dad send you?"

Ureshii leaned back in hi chair, taking a sip of his tea before asking, "Wait, what does your dad have to do with this?"

Makoto sighed, knowing he couldn't get rid of this guy without having to explain the entire story. "Okay…It's because of my dad that I'm dressed like a girl, it's kind of a rule of his…he made me."

Ureshii spat his tea out across the table, damping Ito head to toe. She quietly dabbed her face with her napkin, glaring at her cousin. He apologized and gave her his napkin. "Okay," he turned back to Makoto. "What is wrong with your father? Is he mental of just sick in the head?"

Makoto shook his head, "Nothing like that…I want to become an actor, but he wants me to inherit the dojo." Ureshii was propping his head up on his hand, getting very interested and confused at the same time. "So my dad made the condition that if I graduate high school as a girl and convince everyone that I am a girl. I can have my freedom and become an actor."

Ureshii sat up in his seat, not taking his eyes off Makoto. "Ah…I see now…playing a girl is a challenging part, if you can succeed in doing it, you can play any part. But Ito, you know he's a guy right? Doesn't that mean he fails?"

Ito had been silent all this time and decided to speak. "No, his dad doesn't know I know. I've been sworn to secrecy and so must you!"

Both Makoto and Ito stood over Ureshii, staring down at him. "Will you keep the secret?" they asked.

Ureshii crossed his arms, scratched his head, put one finger on his temple and thought really hard for two seconds. He then looked up at them. "No!'

Makoto stood still, but Ito grabbed her cousin by his shirt collar. "What do you mean no? He just told you his greatest secret and-"

"Well, what's in it for me?"

"Nothing!" they continued to fight as Makoto sat back down. He placed his head in his hands and shook it calmly. Thinking of everything he had tried to achieve being catapulted before his eyes into space: all was gone.

Everyone had been to distracted to hear the door open, however they did see the young girl who entered the apartment. She wore a dark brown shirt, with a patterned sawed skirt and matching boots. She had short blonde hair and resembled Makoto strikingly.

She walked over to Makoto. "Hope you don't mind Makoto," she placed a bag of cosmetics on the table. "But the door was open, huh? What's wrong?" she hugged Makoto and noticed Ito sitting on Ureshii. "What's going on? Who's that under Ito?"

Makoto looked over at Ito, and then said to the girl. "Oh big sister, it's awful that's Ito's cousin! And he knows!"

"That you're a boy?"

"Yes!" he turned from his sister to go to his room.

Once they all heard the door slam they all got into action. Akane (Makoto's sister) went to Ito, who greated her after jumping off of her cousin. He stood and brushed down his clothing.

"Ito, you've gotten stronger." He said.

She gave him a playful punch in the arm, "yeah well…"

"Ito?" Akane was getting impatient, she tapped her foot and crossed her arms asking. "What's going on? Why does your cousin know about my brother? And why is he so upset?"

Ito looked her straight in the eye, she opened her mouth to speak but Ureshii pushed her aside. He looked Makoto's sister up and down then made his move. "You're a cutie, whatchya doing later?"

Ito threw her hands over her cousin's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He replied, then turned to Akane again. "So: how about it?"

Akane innocently turned around. "I don't know, after all I just met you and by the sound of it you're really mean!"

Ito let go of her cousin, understanding the little game Akane was about to play.

"It's true, Makoto trusted him and now look!" she shook her head, disappointedly and walked to stand beside Akane. They both looked at Ureshii, arms crossed. "He's going to run around, blabbing Makoto's secret around town."

Ureshii was taken aback, "What are you two saying?"

Ito stepped towards him and gave him a light push in the chest. "She only goes for nice guys!" she said.

"Who can keep my brother's secret," Akane added.

Ureshii looked at both of them, not quite understanding it all. "I didn't say anything to anyone."

"But you said you wouldn't keep the secret!" Ito argued.

He chuckled, "I was kidding! I just wanted to know if you guys would bribed me to keep it. I was only joking." He raised his eyebrows at Akane. "I like to joke."

She smiled, "I see that." She grabbed his arm, beginning to lead him out the door of the apartment. "So," she leaned her head on his big shoulder. "You wouldn't really tell anyone of my little brother's secret, right?"

He laughed it off, "Wouldn't dream of it, especially with a pretty girl like you with me."

She smiled, "I knew you'd say that, bye Ito! Tell Makoto to call me."

Ito waved them off, then shut the front door. Now Ito decided to start re-boiling the water. She took over Makoto's job and began making dinner. She had told Makoto it was safe to come out but he was taking his time.

"Makoto, come out already, dinner's ready!"

Makoto came out in a matter of seconds. Wearing the new, blue blouse and jeans he had bought earlier that day. He wore no wig, no makeup, no dress; he wore nothing that resembled a girl in anyway. He was dressed as himself for once. The way Ito liked to hang out with him.

He began to scratch the back of his neck, looking out towards the window he said, "Yeah, I heard what you said, I mean, I know my sister helped too but she couldn't have down it without you. So, I figured, what the heck, I'm going to be a boy tonight, for you. I mean it's just the two of us right?"

"Yeah-yeah…right!" Ito gave a shy smile and nodded trying to hid how flustered she felt about Makoto. He was actually going to dress normal just for her, he'd said that didn't he? _Well,_ Ito thought, _I'll just have to figure out a way to go out this evening with him._

The moment the thought flung through her head, she dropped the pot of noodles she was holding on her footdown. Ito grabbed her foot in pain and tried to balancer herself by leaning onto the counters. Makoto came to her aid immediately but tripped over the pot on the floor and ended up knocking down both bowls of Misco soup and rice. Ito slammed her foot, while trying to catch the bowls, and crushed Makoto's hand in the process, while the bowls fell and splattered all over Makoto's head. Ito fell to the ground, not knowing if she should laugh, or apologize. Without realizing it she ended up doing both, along with Makoto.

When they were finished Makoto looked around his kitchen, and sighed. "I really don't want to clean this up."

Ito agreed. "But what are we supposed to do for supper?"

Makoto looked at her, "Why do I think you had something like this in mind…"

Ito leaned her head closer to him. "Had what in mind?"

He rolled his eyes and headed to the door, "Okay, we're eating out tonight!"

Ito clapped her hands, she knew just where she wanted to take him. She lead him quickly down the stairs, barely holding in her excitement. She was talking the whole time till they got outside. Makoto was glad she was so happy, but he still felt a bit unsure of going outside.

Ito opened the large door of his apartment, letting the cold, crisp, winter air in. she then looked at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked taking both his hands, reassuring him that she'd be fine making a new dinner for them.

"Of course I'm sure, Ito's going to be with me!" he kissed her on the cheek and began to follow her to the restaurant. _I can do anything when Ito's with me._


End file.
